


Liberty

by misura



Series: Empress and Detective [1]
Category: Dí Rénjié | Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telophase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/gifts).



"Didn't a wise man once tell you that you might find yourself less free out in the world than in prison?"

The years had been kind to him, she judged; his hair still looked as black as ink, without so much as a speck of grey.

It also looked like it might have been as many as fifteen years since he had last combed it.

"How - " he began, then caught himself. Smiled a little wryly. "The Empress truly does have spies everywhere, does she? To say nothing of quite a keen memory."

"Flattery still doesn't suit you, Dee. No more than does this place." The Phantom Bazaar. Jing'er had described it to her. In detail.

Nonetheless, her words had not done justice to reality.

"I'm not here by choice," Dee said, which had been true enough fifteen years ago, but not now. He knew that as well as she did, of course.

"There has been a murder in Dong Hwa province. You will travel there to investigate."

He still owned his badge. An oversight on his part, possibly.

Or not. "I fear my skills as a detective may have become rather rusty."

"Nonsense. You will go to Dong Hwa in the company of a student. Someone who wishes to learn the art of crime-solving. Of seeing what other men may miss."

Rusty as his detective skills might have become, his mind was still quick. (Privately, she rather had her doubts about his detective skills as well, but she wished to start their journey with at least a modicum of accord, and doubting every other statement coming out of his mouth would hardly accomplish that.)

"People will not talk as freely to a female detective as they would to a man."

"Perhaps. We shall see, shall we not?"

Dee sighed. "So we shall. Very well, allow me some few moments to pack."

"Take your time." She considered mentioning the 100 men that were stationed all around this location to make sure he did not slip away, then decided against it. He would find out soon enough, or not at all; either would serve her purpose well enough.


End file.
